Automobile
Automobile plays an important role in the fugitives' escape. Michael Scofield 1992-1993 Honda Accord LX * License: 64S 6325 * Colour: Gray * Blown up by Michael as a part of his escape plan 1983-1987 Ford LTD Crown Victoria * License Plate: AE9268 * Colour: Dark Blue * Crashed with Mahone's Ford 1997-1998 Ford Escort LX * License Plate: 24S 3437 * Colour: Silver Image:Honda.JPG|Honda Accord Sedan Image:AE9268.jpg|Ford LTD Crown Victoria Sedan Image:Car1.JPG|Ford Escort Sedan Alexander Mahone Ford Crown Victoria * License Plate: Unknown * Colour: White * Crashed with Michael's Sedan Image:Policecar.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria Brad Bellick 1986 Chevrolet Caprice Classic * License Plate: None * Colour: Brown Image:Car2bellick.JPG|Bellick's Sedan (Right) Fernando Sucre 1980 Chevrolet El Camino * License Plate: Unknown * Colour: Brown * Stolen by Sucre 1952 Ural * License Plate: Unknown * Colour: Black * Originally belongs to his cousin Petey, who unsuccessfully tried to hold him back. 1973 Volkswagen Beetle * License Plate: FHX29 94 * Colour: Light Blue * Originally belongs to Old Mexican Man, who gave him the car as a present to aid him to find Maricruz Image:El camino.JPG|Chevrolet El Camino Image:Ural.JPG|1952 Ural Image:Volks.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle John Abruzzi 1998-2002 Lincoln Town Car * License Plate: Unknown * Colour: Black Image:Brooklyn2.JPG|Black Sedan Chicago Police 2006 Ford Crown Victoria LX * License Plate: Varies * Colour: White and Blue Image:Police.JPG|Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Coyote 1987-1991 Ford F-250 Pickup * License Plate: Unknown * Colour: Dark Blue Image:Ford.jpg|Ford Pickup Marvin Gudat 2005-2007 Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo * License Plate: 25V 1680 * Colour: White * After Gudat was killed by T-Bag, T-Bag took his car Image:Gudat.JPG|Jeep Grand Cherokee Hunter 1987-1991 Jeep Grand Wagoneer * License Plate: Unknown * Colour: White * Car was hijacked by Abruzzi, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre and C-Note Image:Van.JPG|thumb|left|The hunter's Jeep Grand Cherokee Pennsylvania State Trooper Unknown Model of Motorcycle * License Plate: Varies * Colour: White Jerry Curtin 1985 Oldsmobile Cutlass Cruiser Wagon * License Plate: ATZ 4938 * Colour: Light Green * Taken by T-Bag after he fatally wounded him Image:Soldiers car.JPG|thumb|left|An unknown SUV The Gravedigger Unknown '66 * License Plate: Unknown * Colour: Red Season 5 2016 Ford Explorer Limited Owned by: Sara Scofield Colour: Silver License plate: NY #QWB 5563 Description: Sara Scofield's personal car that she acquired after relocating to Ithaca. 2012 Buick Verano Owned by: used by T-Bag, possibly rental Colour: Black License Plate: NY #TIC 0092 Description: Used by T-Bag in various moments after he got released from the prison such as tracking Paul Kellerman. It is unknown how he got the car; it is possibly rented. 2007 Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG C219 Owned by: Luca Abruzzi Colour: Black License Plate: IL #400 97Y0 Desccription: Car owned by Luca Abruzzi and his men, used to chase Lincoln Burrows. 2012 Ford Focus Electric Owned by: Lincoln Burrows (rental) Colour: Silver License Plate: NY #RQL 9276 Description: Rented by Lincoln Burrows when he arrived to New York. Later hacked by Van Gogh and crashed into water. 2013 Ford Fusion Hybrid Owned by: A&W and Van Gogh (rental) Colour: Red License Plate: NY #FIF 8806 Description: Rented by A&W and Van Gogh and used to track Lincoln Burrows. 2009 Dodge Ram 1500 Quad Cab Owned by: A&W and Van Gogh Colour: Black License Plate: NY #VOR 2774 Description: Used by A&W and Van Gogh to track Lincoln Burrows. They later used it to drive to Sara Scofield's house. 2016 Toyota Camry Owned by: Paul Kellerman Colour: Silver License Plate: NY unknown Description: Paul Kellerman's personal car. 1991 Land-Rover Range - Rover Series 1 Owned by: Sheba Colour: Dark Green License Plate: Yemen Description: Sheba's car in Yemen. Used in various situations, possibly abandoned after she escaped by plane with Benjamin Miles Franklin. To Be Added = Category:Vehicles category:objects